Je l'aime, Il est mon âme soeur, je l'ai trouvée
by Lysabella-DarkFrench
Summary: 3 jours que je me sentais observé, 3 jours que mon père était mort d'une crise cardiaque 3 jours que j'étais à Milan. Je l'aime je suis à lui. Rated M : Pour être sur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

3 jours que je me sentais observé, 3 jours que mon père était mort d'une crise cardiaque

3 jours que j'étais à Milan, Il était 2 heures du matin et je me promenais dans les rues de milan, ma vie n'avais plus de sens, ma mère m'avais abandonnée quand j'avais 5 ans, Les Cullen m'avaient abandonnés, les Cullen encore je m'en fichais royalement. J'étais seul

Je passai devant un homme bourré qui me coinça dans une impasse,

**« Bonjour, poupée, on est seul ?» **Demanda- l'homme

**« Tu as bien vue que j'étais seul, Nan t'as vue quelqu'un à coter de moi »** Répliquais-je

Je me reçus une gifle

**« Ta gueule Salope »** il m'arracha mon t-shirt, la mort, voila ce que je voulais.

Il m'attacha les mains

**« On fait moins la maligne maintenant »** Ricana-t-il

je fermai les yeux et me reçus une deuxième gifle

**« Ouvre les yeux »** ordonnât-il

« Lâche là » Dit une personne qui venait d'arriver

**« Surement pas, vient la chercher »** Répondit-il

Il brisa la nuque de l'homme bourré puis vînt me détacher

**« Tu va bien ? »** Demanda-t-il

Je regardai les yeux de l'homme qui venait de me sauver, ils étaient rouge cramoisie

**« Tu es un vampire »** Affirmai-je

Il me regarda surpris, puis soupira

**« Comment le sais –tu »** Demanda-t-il

**« T'es yeux »** lui dis-je

**« Comment t'appelles-tu »** Questionna-t-il

**« Je m'appelle Isabella, Merci de m'avoir aidé »** Répondis-je

**« Il n'y a pas de quoi, je vais être obligé de te ramener à mes maitres, aucun humain ne doit connaitre l'existence des vampires »**

Je baissai les yeux

**« Vous aller me tuer ? »** Demandais-je pas très sur de moi

**« Non, tu à un don je le sens »**

Il me conduisit dans un château puis dans un bureau ou se tenait trois vampires

Le premier vampire avait les cheveux blanc et un aspect cruel.

Le deuxième avait les cheveux noir, on dirait un lutin de malheur

Le troisième avait les cheveux bouclé et long

**« Tu dois être Isabella, Je me présente je suis Aro et voici Marcus et Caïus »** dit le lutin en désignant les vampires à coter de lui

**« Pourrais tu me tendre ta main s'il te plais j'aimerais voir quelque chose »**

**« Aucun problème »**Je lui tendis ma main qu'il relâcha 2 minutes plus tard

**« Un problème Aro »** souffla- Caïus en me regardant

**« Je n'arrive pas à lire en cette demoiselle »**

je vis Marcus articulais quelque chose à Caïus qui se mit à sourire.

PDV Caïus

Je venais de trouver mon âme sœur, enfin après 3000 mille ans de recherche. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique ses yeux chocolat ses formes succulente sa voix. Aro remarqua le trouble je lui tendis la main, après l'avoir relâchée il sourit ravie que j'ai enfin trouvé ma compagne.

**« Voit tu Isabella, tu as deux options mourir, ou être transformais »** un grondement sortis de ma poitrine heureusement que mon ange ne l'avait pas entendue, maintenant qu'elle est là, je ne vais plus jamais la laisser partir.

**« Alors je choisis d'être transformée » **Décida-t-elle

**« Je suis sur que Caïus ce fera une joie de te transformer » **Dit-Aro

**« Je le ferrai Démétri prépare l'appartement N°10 » **

**« Bien maitre »** Il disparut aussitôt. J'avais choisis cette appartement car il était relié au mien.

**« As tu de la famille Isabella »** lui demandai-je

**« Non, la dernière personne composant ma famille est morte il y a trois jours »**

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

Aro et Marcus sortirent du bureau me laissant seul avec ma belle

**« Croies-tu en l'amour ? »** elle me regarda surprise que je lui pose cette question.

**« Je crois en l'âme sœur oui, je sais que chez vous, un vampire a une âme sœur qu'il reconnaît des qu'il à posée les yeux sur elle »**

**« Tu es bien informais, pour une humaine » **Chuchotais-je

**« J'ai connus une famille de vampire, avait vous trouver votre âme sœur ? »**

**« Oui mais elle ne le sait pas, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques minutes»**

Elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les miens se fût de trop je me jetai sur elle et l'embrassai passionnément, quand je rompis le baiser elle me regarda comme si elle avait vue un loup garous un vrai **« Que va dire votre compagne, je ne veux pas d'ennuis »** Dit-elle visiblement apeuré.

je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois

**« C'est toi ma compagne, je t'ai enfin trouvée ça fais 3000 milles ans que je t'attends »**

Aro débarqua dans la pièce tout sourire Isabella était assise entre mes jambes son dos collée contre mon torse ma main en train de lui caressais les cheveux. Je ne la laisserais jamais partir

**« Je vois que vous vous êtes tout dis, Caïus je suis ravie que tu es trouvé une compagne aussi talentueuse et magnifique »** Isabella rougit et cacha sa tête dans mon torse

**« Je voulais vous dire que la transformation ne presse pas, Tu à 18 ans ? »**

**« Oui, je viens d'avoir 18 ans »**

**« Étant donné que Caïus a 25 ans physiquement ce serait mieux que tu es au moins la vingtaine »**

**« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient » **

**« Je suis ravie pour vous deux »**

* * *

****Hey !

Voila, désolé si pour vous tout ce passe assez vite...

Je vous souhaite bonne année 2013 à tous :)

Gros bisous

Isa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

PDV Caïus

Mon ange c'était endormis dans mes bras, Gémissant mon Prénom ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort son odeur m'envoutais.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte je lui permis d'entrer et vis que c'était Jane

**« Maitre Caïus, Maitre Aro a dit que votre compagne était là »** elle posa son regard sur ma compagne endormit dans mes bras, elle sourit amicalement jamais ou presque je n'avais vu Jane sourire pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connais pas et qu'elle n'aime pas

**« Je la considère déjà comme ma sœur, je suis heureuse que vous ayez enfin trouvé votre Âme sœur, »**

**« Merci Jane, je vous la présenterais dans quelques heures, Va prévenir les autres que** **quiconque la touchera l'éternité ne sera pas assez longue pour le faire regretter leur geste » **dis-je menaçant

**« Bien, Maître »** elle disparu aussitôt

Le petit être que je tenais dans mes bras bougea et ouvrit les yeux, je l'embrassais

**« Bonjour, Maitre Caïus »**

«** Bonjour à toi mon ange, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler maitre, même je t'interdis de m'appeler maitre. Déjà tutoie-moi»** Souris-je

**« Aucun problème »** elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure

**« Je reviens va te changer te laver j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer »**

Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain

* * *

**Conversation téléphonique**

« Aro, envoie moi Jane s'il te plais »

« Bien, Caïus comment va Bella ?» Demanda-t-il

« Bien elle vient de se réveiller, je veux Jane dans ma chambre dans 10 minutes »

J'entendis Jane me disant qu'il ni avait pas de problème.

Je raccrochais

**Fin conversation téléphonique**

* * *

Je revins dans la chambre pour retrouver ma belle habillé d'une somptueuse jupe qui lui arriver au dessus du genou et un t-shirt je la pris sur mes genoux attendant la venu de Jane.

10 minute plus tard Jane toqua et entra dans la chambre

* * *

**Voila, **

**Aie aie aie... Très court je sais... **

**A bientôt **

**Isa **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle amie

PDV Isabella

Une vampire entra dans la chambre elle était petite et blonde avec un visage angélique

Elle me tendit la main **« Je suis ravie de te connaitre Isabella, je m'appelle Jane »**

«** Ravis de te connaitre Jane, je suis sur que l'on deviendra de très bonne amie »**

**« Je te considère déjà comme ma sœur Isabella, Tu es la compagne de maitre Caïus et je permettrais pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal ou te manque de respect, Et puis tu es plutôt sympa »**

**« Merci »**

**« Je t'emmènerais faire du shopping dés que Maitre Caïus, voudra bien, et surtout quand je** **reviendrais de mission »** elle me fit un signe

**« A bientôt Jane »** Elle partit la seconde d'après je venais de me faire une nouvelle amie

Caïus me serrait dans ses bras.

Tout en déposant de léger baiser sur mon cou.

«** Je suis heureux de t'avoir enfin trouvé »** Il m'embrassa en profitant pour me mettre sous son corps de glace

**« Caïus, j'accepte d'être ton âme sœur, mais je ne suis pas encore prête »** Il fit une mine déçu

**« Je comprends, mais te ne pourras pas me résister longtemps, Mon côté cruel te feras fondre bien plus tôt que tu ne le pense » **Je lui souris** « Nous verrons bien »**

Je voulus me lever mais il me retint en me faisant basculer sur le lit **« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te lever » **Souffla-t-il

**« Comment Démétri m'a trouvé » **Demandais-je

**« Il t'a suivit pendant trois jours, Nous lui avons demandé car on va dire que les Cullen nous avaient mis sur ta voie, pour ton don, on n'en était pas sur, et Démétri a sentit que tu serais** **spécial alors il n'a pas hésité et ta sauvée, mais nous n'étions pas au courant que tu connaissais notre existence, si il ne t'avait pas sauvais je n'aurais jamais trouvé ma compagne » **

Pourquoi me faisait il autant d'effet.,

Je sentis mon cœur accélérait je rougis ce qui le fit rire

**« Ravie de te faire rire »** Grognais-je

**« Désolé, mais je te fais tellement d'effet que ça en devient marrant » **Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, il leva les yeux au ciel,et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts **« Caïus… Tu es magnifique »**

**« Je sais »** Rigola-t-il

**« Non tu es vraiment magnifique, Par rapport aux autres, toi tu es magnifique »** Il m'embrassa **« Merci, toi aussi, cette après midi je te présenterais à la garde »**

**« D'accord, Mais euh il n'y a pas de risque avec mon sang » **Demandais-je

**« J'ai précisé que le premier qui te touchera seras damné à jamais, l'éternité ne seras pas assez longue pour leurs faire regretter leur geste » **Je le regardai avec de gros yeux

**« Ne me regarde pas comme sa, Je suis sérieux, je n'ai jamais aimé, et je ne veux pas perdre mon âme sœur » **

**« Si tu dis ça pour me faire tomber dans tes filets, c'est loupé »**

**« Tu tomberas amoureuse de moi bien plus tôt que tu ne le pense » **Affirma-t-il

* * *

Toujours chapitre court... Désolé, j'essayerais d'en faire des plus longs

Bisous

Isa

Review please !


	4. NOTE !

**Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre le prochain arrivera bientôt.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes,**

**Je ferais beaucoup d'effort pour rendre la lecture plus agréable,**

**J'ai due mal à repérer les fautes, je n'arrive à les repérée qu'après avoir posté le chapitre ce qui est très embêtant…**

**Bizz **

**Isa **


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Mon ventre gargouilla

**« J'ai faim »** dis-je en désignant mon ventre il me prit dans ses bras j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse, après quelques minutes je sentis un souffle froid contre mon oreille

«** Relève la tête, nous sommes dans la cuisine » **Je relevai la tête il sortit du four un plat.

Je regardai à l'intérieure, mon esprit cria LASAGNE

**« Merci »** Je m'attaquai aux lasagnes et finis le plat 5 minutes plus tard.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et nous retournions dans la chambre, Aro entra pour nous prévenir qu'il serait plus prudent pour l'instant de seulement me présenter à la garde proche des rois, Démétri, Alec, etc.…

2heures 30 plus tard

Nous étions dans le bureau de Caïus, Jane qui me connaissait déjà, était assise à coter de moi, Caïus me présentait déjà depuis 15 minutes, Heidi sauter de joie car elle venait enfin de trouvée une Barbie.

Jane quand à elle c'était mis à rire devant l'enthousiasme de Heidi, Caïus m'avait expliqué que Félix était le compagnon de Heidi, Démétri le compagnon de Jane, Alec le jumeau de Jane je l'avais remarquée mais bon, Chelsea la compagne d'Afton, Alec n'avait pas de compagne Pareille pour Marcus qui n'avait pas de compagne, et la compagne d'Aro était Sulpicia

Quand tout le monde fus sortis de la pièce je m'allongeai sur le canapé Marcus rentra dans la pièce :

**« Isabella, j'ai quelque chose à te demander »**

**« Allez y, je vous écoute » **Répondis-je

**« Isabella, je te considère comme ma fille, voudrait-tu devenir ma fille officiellement »** Caïus me regardait espérant que j'accepte, je sautai dans les bras de Marcus :

**« Oui, bien sur que j'accepte de devenir votre fille »** Il sourit et si il aurait pu il en aurait pleuré

**« Encore une chose, je ne veux pas que tu me vouvoies, je ne veux pas que tu m'appelle Père, sa fait, hum, comment dire sa fait trop prétentieux et beaucoup trop sérieux »**

J'acquiesçais Caïus me décrocha des bras de mon père pour me mettre dans les siens

**« Je reviendrais te voir plus tard, J'ai une réunion, J'imagine que tu ne viendras pas Caïus »**

**« Tu imagines bien, je vais faire visiter la ville à Isabella »** Marcus partit quelques secondes plus tard

**« Nous sortirons dés qu'il fera nuit, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder »** Il m'allongea sur le lit et se colla à moi, ma tête reposait calmement sur son torse de marbre,

**« Caïus…Je pense que, eh bien je pense que je t'aime »** Soufflais-je.

Il sourit et m'embrassa, un baiser doux je répondis à son baiser, il grogna et me relâcha à cause de mon manque d'oxygène, il me prit dans ses bras et se mit à ronronner.

**« Comment… »** Il me coupa

**« Chut, Le ronronnement est exclusivement réservé à la compagne du Vampire, il peut calmer la compagne, et plein d'autres choses alors savoure ce moment mon amour » **

Le ronronnement ce fit plus intense, et mon cœur fit un bond

Ce qu'il peut être sexy quand il ronronne

**« Tu penses tout fort mon amour » **Je rougie violemment

_**Vers 21h30**_

**« Il fait nuit mon amour »** Je mis une veste

«** Je peux me joindre à vous »** Demanda mon père en arrivant vers nous

**« Bien sur Frère »** Dit Caïus

Caïus me fit entrer dans la voiture,

Caïus se mit au volant, mon père à ses cotés, et moi à l'arrière.

**« Ce soir, je vais te montré mon bar préféré » **Dit Caïus au bout de quelques minutes de silence

«** Les Vampires boivent ? »** dis-je étonnée

**« Oui, c'est meilleur avec du sang, mais ton père et moi allons faire un effort »**

Arrivé devant le bar en question, mon père me fit descendre

**« Merci, papa »** Il me sourit, et embrassa ma joue

**« Caïus, je réagis mal à l'alcool »**

«** Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras qu'as nous regardait boire »** Répondit Marcus à la place de Caïus

**« Ma Belle je pourrais te demander un service »**

**« Ce que tu veux ? »**

**« Tu peux me donner un tout petit peu de sang, pour mettre dans l'alcool sil te plais »** J'hésitai et finis par accepter, il me préleva un peu de sang et le mis dans son verre

**« Ton sang est exquis, mon amour »** Mon père me regardait bizarrement

**« Non, finis je ne donne plus de sang »** mon père se mit à rire et cette fois ce fus à mon tour de le regardais bizarrement.

Nous étions de retour au château vers 23h. J'embrassai Caïus et partis me couché, Caïus me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours**

**Si vous pouviez me dire ou sont les fautes les plus présentes que je les corrige.**

**Bizz **

**Isa **


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Une tornade aux cheveux noir frisé me sauta dessus. « Sulpicia, tu écrase ma compagne, Debout »

« Désolé Caïus, je suis tellement heureuse d'enfin rencontrée ma nièce »

« Peut…plus…res…respirer » la dite Sulpicia se leva, et me remis debout

« Excuse moi, Je suis Sulpicia ta tante, la compagne d'Aro, Bref je suis contente de te rencontrer »

« Euh…Moi aussi » je fis signe à Caïus, je montrais Sulpicia du doigt et me taper la tête pour exprimer quelle était complètement folle, comme Aro, ils vont bien ensembles touts les deux, Caïus du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire

« Je vois que tu à rencontrer ma magnifique femme » Dit Aro en enlaçant sa femme.

« Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, surtout coter mental » Cette fois si Caïus ne se retint pas et éclata de rire

« Allons Isabella, ne me vouvoie pas je suis ton oncle après tout »

« Pas de problème » Aro tapa dans ses mains tout comme Sulpicia qui était derrière son compagnon en train de l'imiter. Je me mis à rire, rejoignant Caïus

« Aro, ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux la »

« Caïus, Isabella, Calmer vous sil vous plais, de la retenue » Dis Aro exaspéré La porte s'ouvrit sur Marcus,

« Qu'es qu'il se passe ici, Caïus voyons »

« Marcus tu tombes bien, pourrait tu calmer ta fille, peut être que Caïus se calmera aussi »

« Isabella, tu te calmes sinon je t'enferme, et tu ne verras plus jamais Caïus jusqu'à ta transformation » Je gloussais et me calmais aussitôt

« Brave fille » Je tirais la langue et partis m'assoir sur le lit, Caïus ne tarda pas à me rejoindre

« Ce que tu peux être terrifiant papa » Il se mit à coter de moi « Ma chère fille, tu ose me dire cela alors que ton compagnon est l'homme ou vampire le plus cruel que je connaisse, et j'en connais des vampires»

« Je peux parler à ma tante sil vous plais ? » je leurs fis signe de sortir 5 minutes, nous étions enfin seules

« Tata, on peut faire un jeu, alors tu pourrais me prendre sur ton dos et courir le plus vite que tu peux, on doit échapper aux machins le plus longtemps possible » elle rit un rire mélodieux

« Aucun problème, petite tigresse » elle me prit sur son dos, elle ouvrit la porte de derrière et partit le plus vite possible

« Tu peux vraiment être gamine ma chère nièce »

« Je sais, mais il faut bien s'amuser » Nous étions prés de la chambre d'Aro, Sulpicia se fit propulser contre la porte, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Caïus, tandis qu'Aro tenait fermement Sulpicia dans ses bras.

« Je me demande quelle punition, pourrait ton leurs infligée tu n'a pas une petite idée Aro » Dit innocemment Caïus, je me débattis espérant échapper au bras de Caïus « Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper » murmura Caïus à mon oreille

« Malheureusement non, la punition pourra attendre, n'espéraient pas ne pas être punis, nous trouverons votre punition » Dit Aro le sourire aux lèvres.

« Retournons dans la chambre, Marcus nous attend » Dit Caïus

3 minutes plus tard nous étions de retour dans la chambre Aro surveillait Sulpicia et Caïus me tenait fermement dans ses bras.

« Je ne te savais pas si joueuse Sulpicia » Dit Aro

« Ce soir je te montrerais comme j'adore jouer »

« Beurk, tata c'est pas très correct, et c'est pas bien de faire des cochonneries »

« Isabella » Gronda Marcus, Sulpicia et Aro me regardaient Amusé de mon comportement

« Pardon, papa »

« J'aime mieux sa »Dit mon père m'embrassant la joue Caïus s'allongea sur le lit, me tenant toujours dans ses bras. Caïus commençait à me serait encore plus fort.

« Caïus, tu m'étouffes » Il se détendit « Désolé, les humains sont si faible »

« J'ai entendue, on est pas si faible que ça ! » Il rit à cette remarque, il se fout de moi ? Pourquoi tout le monde se fout de moi ?!

« Caïus, Arrête de te moquer d'Isabella » Dit Sulpicia qui me regardait avec compassion

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais » Je me leva allai vers la porte mais au dernier moment je fus retenu par Caïus les yeux noir de colère je sens que je vais avoir des ennuis

«Sulpicia, Aro, Marcus, pouvez vous sortirent sil vous plais » dit Caïus calme,trop calme.

Ils sortirent, dés que la porte fut fermer je fus projeter sur le lit, une main encerclant mon cou, ses yeux dominant plongés dans les miens, il commença à m'embrassais, puis se mit à ronronner.

« T'es yeux sont noir »

« Il sont noir parce que je suis en colère » Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence

« Pourquoi es tu en colère ? » Il sourit

« Car tu à voulus partir sans mon autorisation, et surtout que tu a voulus m'échapper, ce que je déteste par dessus tout. » Je baissai les yeux

« Je m'excuse »

« Je ne vais pas te pardonner comme ça » Dit il toujours se sourire présent sur son visage.

« Je comprend »

« Pour te faire pardonner tu devras être extrêmement obéissante » Cette fois ci sur son visage était présent un sourire moqueur, et en plus sa l'amuse.

Sa main caressant ma joue, et son autre main me maintenait par le cou.

«Aurais tu quelques choses à me dire, petite humaine »

« Euh...Je t'aime »

« J'en suis certain, mais ne pense pas m'adoucir avec ces mots doux » Sa main passa sous mon t-shirt je relevai les yeux et le regardais d'un air choqué

« Choqué ?! Mlle Isabella»

« Je ne te croyais pas capable de... » Il me coupa et plaqua sa main libre sur un de mes seins

« De sa, Isabella ne sois pas choquée de mon geste, bientôt tu auras l'habitude, bientôt tu seras complètement mienne » Il me releva le menton, et me fixa

« Peut tu répéter ce que je viens de dire »

« De ne pas être choqué de ton geste, que j'aurais bientôt l'habitude, et que bientôt je serais complétement tienne » Sa main relâcha mon menton pour repasser sous mon t-shirt

« Tu vois que tu à compris, et seulement pour éviter touts malentendus, dans une relation surtout chez nous les Vampires, le mâle est toujours dominant, et la femelle ou la femme si tu préfère doit toujours lui obéir, si elle lui désobéit, elle se verra recevoir une sanction ».

Caïus se releva quelques secondes avant que mon père entre

« Que ce passe t-il Marcus »

« Edward Cullen est là, il veut mourir » Dit mon père en me regardant

« Pourquoi souhaite t-il mourir ? »Dit Caïus

« Parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans Isabella, la voyante Alice à eu une vision de Bella se faisant agresser puis tuait ensuite, il croit quelle est morte »

« Ces un lien de tua cantante qui les unis. »

« Que faisons nous » questionnai-je

« Toi rien tu restes avec moi, et surtout tu ne dis rien » Me dit mon compagnon en me serrant dans ses bras.

Mon père me passa une cape noir et nous précéda

Il me fit entrer dans la salle du trône et Caïus me fit assoir sur lui, de façon à ce que mon visage soit caché

« Reste près de moi, » me murmura Caïus

« Edward es-tu sur de ton choix » Dit Aro

« Oui ma tua cantante, est morte et je n'arrive plus à vivre sans son odeur, sans son sang à mes coter, j'aurais du la tuer moi même, la vidait de son sang pendant qu'il était encore temps »

Tout ce passa très vite Caïus me mis dans les bras de mon père et il plaqua Edward contre le mur

« Je t'interdis de reparler d'elle comme ça, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois » Cria- Caïus.

Aro partit rejoindre Caïus il posa une main sur son épaule « Du calme frère » il relâcha Edward et repartit s'assoir en me reprenant sur ses genoux « C'est quoi se bordel, Bella que fais tu ici, tu es censée être morte » Grogna Edward

« Il se trouve qu'Isabella est ma compagne » Dit Caïus, Edward grogna encore plus fort

« Cher Edward nous voulons bien oublier se malentendus, à quelques conditions »

« Je vous écoute »Dit Edward qui était retenu par Félix

« Ne t'approche plus d'Isabella, Ne parle plus jamais d'elle, et n'essaye pas de lui parler » Dit calmement Aro

Je m'endormis avant la fin trop fatiguée

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Caïus il faisait nuit.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Caïus me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

« Tu es réveillée » Souffla Caïus prés de mon oreille,

« Après que je me sois endormis, que c'est il passé ? »

« Edward, est mort, il a refusé les conditions, »

« Quoi ! » criai-je je voulus me levai mais il m'en empêcha

Il commença à ronronner, ma respiration se fit régulière, et je me laissai faire

« Il ne te fera plus de mal » murmura- t- il, il m'embrassa

« Tu n'a pas trop froid ? » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence

« Non pourquoi devrai-je avoir froid ? » il rit

« Car les vampires surtout les plus âgé, sont très froid »

« Avec toi, non » je mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou

« Isabella, sa fait combien de temps que tu n'a pas mangé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas faim »

« Tu me feras le plaisir de mangé sil te plais, » Je relevai ma tête

« Mais je n'ai pas faim, tu ne peux pas me forcer à mangé si je n'ai pas faim » Il grogna

« Isabella, je n'aime pas me répéter !, dois-je te punir pour que tu mange et que tu m'obéisse »

« Je t'obéis mais » Il m'empoigna par le bras, il fit claquer ses dents à quelques millimètres de mon cou

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! » mon bras commençait à devenir rouge je voulus me dégager mais il serra encore plus fort mon bras.

Des larmes coulèrent « Caïus, tu me fais mal, sil te plais lâche moi, je mangerais » Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me relâcha

« Excuse moi, je me suis emporté »

« Ce n'est pas grave j'aurais du t'écouter » Il m'embrassa, il se leva et me pris dans ses bras, il nous fit entré dans la salle de bain

« Va prendre une douche je t'attend dehors » Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, et sortit

Je pris ma douche, Caïus avait posé une robe rouge sur le porte serviette, je la mis, et sortis de la salle de bain, Caïus discuté avec Aro et Sulpicia

« Isabella, je doit allé me nourrir, tu restera avec Sulpicia »

« Aucun problème, Tu reviens quand »

« Quand le 2 ° groupe d'humain sera comment dire... Bref tu m'as compris » Il m'embrassa et partis. Aro partis

« Bon, on fait quoi ! » Dit Sulpicia heureuse

« Sulpicia, et si on faisait des blague, tout le monde est allé se nourrir alors, si on allait peindre le bureau de Aro, Marcus et Caïus »

« C'est une très bonne idée » Elle me pris sur son dos, pour le bureau de mon père nous avions choisit du Rose, pour celui de Caïus Mauve avec des petit cœurs rose et Aro nous avions choisit du Jaune avec des motifs Winnie l'ourson.

Nous avions passé seulement 1heure 30 à tout peindre grâce à la vitesse Vampirique de Sulpicia.

En attendant qu'ils reviennent nous étions dans la chambre de Sulpicia en train de jouait au carte. Mon père, Caïus, et Aro venait de défoncer la porte

« JE VAIS VOUS TUER, TOUTE LES DEUX » Cria Mon père, je me cacha derrière Sulpicia Caïus s'avança pris Sulpicia et la jeta sur Aro qui l'attrapa par le cou.

« Aro, Je m'occupe de la punition de ma compagne, et toi de la tienne, j'imagine que tu à t'on mot à dire Marcus » Dit Calmement Caïus je voulus m'enfuir, mais Caïus me jeta sur son épaule

« Tu imagine bien, En ce qui concerne la punition pour Isabella, je veux quelle repeigne mon bureau, avec la couleur d'origine, pour Sulpicia j'aimerais quelle repeigne le bureau de Caïus et Aro je précise bien sans utilisé sa vitesse Vampirique je serais la pour surveillait, après je vous charge des punition individuel »

« Vous êtes allez trop loin les filles » dit Marcus

« Je m'excuse papa, c'est moi qui est eu l'idée, ne punis pas Sulpicia sil te plais elle n'y est pour rien » Mon père fit mine de réfléchir

« très bien, je ne vous punis pas, mais tu me feras le plaisir d'obéir, Caïus doit sortir, alors tu passeras la journée avec Alec et Jane »

« Oui, papa, merci » Caïus me donna à Mon père, qui me fit sortir de la pièce pour m'amenait dans sa chambre, il me posa sur le lit, il se mit sur le fauteuil en face du lit.

« Isabella, tu es allés trop loin, ne me force pas à tu punir, Caïus à le droit de le faire car il est ton compagnon, j'ai aussi le droit de le faire car je suis ton père, mais je n'ai pas cette envie »

« Papa, j'ai besoin de m'amuser, je suis encore humaine, je veux ressentir le plaisir »

« Je suis conscient que tu es besoin de t'amuser, et crois moi ce n'est pas parce que tu es vampire que tu ne ressent plus le plaisir » Il me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa la joue.

Il sourit « Jane et Alec sont là » Jane entra accompagné d'Alec

« Maitre, on vous ramène votre fille plus tard » je suivis Jane

« Alors il paraît que tu donne du fil à retordre à Maitre Caïus, Aro, Et Marcus » Dis Jane en me prenant sur son dos.

« Où va t-on »

« Au Jardin, sa va te plaire » elle me posa quelques minutes plus tard nous étions sous une arche de fleur

« Je ne savais bien que tu n'étais pas si cruel, Caïus ne voulait pas me croire. » Elle rit et s'assit sur Alec qui lui souriait

« Personne n'ai aussi cruel que Maitre Caïus, même pas moi, ni même Alec et pourtant nous somme jumeaux »

« Jane tu a été transformais à quelle age » Elle écarquilla les yeux, personne n'a du lui posé cette question

« Demande à Alec, je ne me rappelle pas »

« Nous avons été transformé nous devions avoir entre 17 et 18 ans »

« Merci, » Caïus arriva il s'excusa à Jane et Alec de repartir avec moi si vite.

* * *

**Coucou désolé de cette attente.**

**Ce sera le dernier chapitre posté pour ces vacances. Je pourrais postée qu' à partir de la rentrée**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe**

**BIzz **

**Isa **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Caïus m'amena dans son bureau qui avait été repeins après notre petite ''Blague''.

Il me posa sur le canapé, et prit un gros livre rouge fermé avec une clé. Il l'ouvrit

et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demandais-je.

**« Un livre »** dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

**« Merci, j'ai vu. Mais un livre de quoi ? »** dis-je sarcastique

**« Des Volturi, j'aimerais t'en apprendre plus, tu en seras bientôt une à part entière » **répondit-il.

**« Peut tu me dire les règles des vampires s'il te plaît » **Demandais-je

**« Il est interdit de révéler notre nature ou existence aux humains, soit l'humain est transformé soit il meurt, nous devons nous nourrir sans attirer l'attention...** ** » **

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je regardais son visage magnifique, ses yeux rouge cramoisie, il remarqua mon manque d'attention, je le fis basculer en arrière pour me retrouver au-dessus, les places fus vite échangé, je me retrouvée sous lui. Il m'embrassa, tout en gardant le son contrôle. Quand le manque d'air se fit savoir, il m'embrassa le cou, la mâchoire,

**« Pourquoi, je ne peux jamais finir ce que je suis en train de dire quand je suis avec toi » **Soupira Caïus. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

**« Parce que tu m'aimes »** dis-je en mettant mes mains sur son torse musclé, et froid

**« Un jour je ne pourrais plus me contrôlais, et je te sauterais dessus, t'arracherais tes** **vêtements, et je te ferais mienne dans tous les sens du terme » **dit-il en m'embrassant passionnément.

**« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu te contrôles »** Le taquinais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se releva me laissant sur ma faim, je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, et fis mine de bouder.

**« Hey! »** Criais-je. Il me regarda avec un air amusé, je tendis les bras vers lui comme un enfant le ferait, il rit et me pris dans ses bras.

**« Ce que tu peux être adorable » **dit-il tendrement.

**« Pourquoi n'est tu pas cruel avec moi. » **Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma il fit ça pendants plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

**« Je ne suis pas cruel avec toi car tu es ma compagne et je n'y arrive pas, cependant je sais que je suis très possessif avec toi, je suis aussi très dominant, je sais aussi que même venant de toi** **je n'accepterais pas le manque de respect, ni le manque d'obéissance** » Je lui souris un sourire sincère

.

**« Ne change pas tes habitudes, ne change pas ton caractère, je t'aime pour ça, pour ce que tu es ». ** Avouais-je. Je vis ses yeux devenir noir intense, noir d'Amour, de tendresse

**« Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais jusqu'à ta transformation. »** Il me caressa la joue, et m'embrassa.

Aro entra dans la pièce accompagné de Félix, Aro nous interrompis en se raclant la gorge, Félix nous regardait amusé par la situation. Caïus se détacha de moi à conte cœur.

**« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »** Questionna Caïus.

**« Caïus quand souhaites-tu transformer Isabella? La soif de nos gardes est de plus en plus dure à contrôler. »** Demanda Aro. Caïus me regardait espérant obtenir une réponse de ma part

**« Caïus je vais avoir 19 ans dans 2 mois » **lâchais-je.

**« Alors je la transformerai le lendemain de son anniversaire. » ** Décida Caïus. Ne pouvant plus me retenir je poussai un cri de joie. Aro, Félix et Caïus me regardaient bizarrement.

**« Tu aimerais peut-être nous dire quelque chose Isabella ? »** Dit- Félix d'une voix douteuse. Je rougis

**« N...non rien c'est bon. »** Répondis-je honteuse. Caïus me regardait, un sourire moqueur collé au visage

**« Aro, Félix pouvez-vous sortir, nous étions occupés »** Repris-je. Caïus me donna un coup de coude

**« Aie ! Sa fait mal »** M'écriai-je. Aro leva les mains et sortit avec Félix, en riant.

Il m'enlaça, et commença à embrassait mon cou, ma joue, ma mâchoire, pour finir par la bouche.

**« Où en étions-nous ? »** dit-il langoureusement

**« Peut-être devrais-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »** l'allumais-je. Il me plaqua sur le lit embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il se mit à ronronnait. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, je pus voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il me portait, La tendresse, la patience due à ma condition d'humaine. Ses yeux rouges cramoisie me font rêver.

**« Isabella revient sur terre veux-tu ? »** Ricana-t-il.

**« Je t'aime »** murmurai-je.

**« Moi aussi Isabella, moi aussi je t'aime. »** Il passa sa main sous mon débardeur, **« Caïus ! »** dis-je sévèrement, il me sourit et ignora mes protestations, il enleva mon t-shirt **« CAIUS ! »**

Il continua à ignorer mes protestations, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, je sursautais. C'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il m'arracha mon jean, cette fois si je lui dis que si il continuait j'appellerais mon père. Évidemment il ne me prit pas au sérieux et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, à celui-là quand il si mets, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Il arracha le reste des vêtements, il relâcha ma bouche.

**« Caïus dis moi es que tu va bien ? Parce que ce que tu viens de faire me prouve le contraire »** dis-je sérieuse.

Je rougis en me rendant compte que j'étais nue devant lui.

**« Je voulais te voir, tu n'as pas à** **rougir, tu es magnifique. »** Il me pris dans ses bras.

**« Caïus es-tu conscient que je ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue! »** Il rit.

**« Nous allons seulement dans la salle de bain. » ** Il entra dans la salle de bain, me posa dans la baignoire, et fit couler l'eau. Il commença à me laver, il s'attarda sur mon entre-jambe.

**« Caïus !»** M'écriai-je rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'il aille plus loin, il leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Sale pervers »** Grommelais-je. Je déteste que l'on me touche de cette manière, surtout si je ne peux pas me défendre. Même venant de Caïus... Il attrapa m'a nuque avant de me plonger dans l'eau entièrement, je me débattis ne pouvant plus respirer, il me fit remonter à la surface.

**« NAN mais t'es malade, tu veux me tuer ! »** hurlais-je, je le pousse violemment avant de sortir de la baignoire, je pris une serviette et l'enroula autour de mon corps. Je vis dans ses yeux noir, de colère, que j'étais allée trop loin. Il me gifla, jamais je n'aurais crue qu'il le ferait, je le regardais estomaqué, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je sortis de la salle de bain , m'habillais en vitesse.

**« Isabella »** Souffla Caïus. Je me retournais en larmes.

**« Je t'avais prévenu, je ne supporte pas le manque de respect. » **Gronda-t-il. Je tombai à genoux, pris de convulsion.

**« Tu... Au point de me gifler ! » **Criais-je. Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculai.

**« Isabella excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, j'ai perdus le contrôle »** s'excusa-t-il. Je me relevais.

**« Caïus j'ai besoin de réfléchir, ne m'en veut pas. »** Je vis dans ses yeux le mal que venait de lui faire ses mots.

**« Tu me quitte ? »** Demande-t-il en ravalant un sanglot.

**« Non ! Je veux seulement réfléchir, je t'aime, mais je veux seulement réfléchir. » **Dis-je rapidement. Il hocha la tête , heureux de me voir rester avec lui. Il sortit de la chambre. Je me jetais sur le lit et me mis à pleurer à chaude larmes, sa gifle m'avait fait mal, émotionnellement tout comme physiquement.

PDV Caïus : 

J'avais débarqué dans le bureau d'Aro, en sanglot, je lui avais expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé.

**« Le mieux mon frère c'est d'attendre, Isabella ne ta pas quitté, elle est humaine et tu es vampire comprend la. » **M'expliquais Aro.

«**Aro, je l'ai vu pleurer, je l'ai giflé, ma nature a pris le dessus. » **Dis-je en sanglotant. Mon frère me pris par les épaules et me secoua légèrement.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger tu vas voir. » **Dit-t-il pour me réconforter.

Marcus entra en trombe, il m'attrapa et me jeta à travers la pièce. Je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur je n'avais même pas essayé de résister, je le méritais. Je n'avais jamais vue Marcus dans une colère pareille.

**« Tu as osé gifler ma fille! Putain Caïus elle est humaine ! »** Rugit-t-il. Aro arriva par derrière,

**« Marcus, tu connais Caïus, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pas intentionnellement. » **Dit Aro en essayant de raisonner Marcus

« **J'aime Isabella, plus que tout, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal intentionnellement, crois moi, je t'en supplie Marcus. » **Dis-je en ravalant un sanglot. Il me libéra. Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi mal pour une humaine. Une grande première, pour un vampire cruel comme moi.

Je sentis une odeur familière, une odeur humaine, une odeur de freesia Bella ! Elle se tenait là devant moi, les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues, ainsi que la marque de ma main. Je ne pus résister et la pris dans mes bras

**« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais due te parler comme ça. » ** S'excusa-t-elle. Je l'embrassa tendrement.

**« C'est à moi de m'excuser pas à toi, mais je vais te donner ce petit conseil, à l'avenir évite de me manquer de respect » ** Répondis-je. Elle hocha la tête, un sourire triste présent sur son visage. Je caressa ses lèvres.

**« Efface-moi, ce sourire triste, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. » ** Soufflais-je. Elle sourit légèrement. Aro s'approcha, le sourire au lèvre.

**« Je vois que vous êtes réconciliés. Maintenant Caïus, si tu emmenait Bella dîner. » ** Suggéra-t-il.

**« Un humain sa mange Caïus, va nourrir ton Isabella, avant que Marcus ne te tue parce que sa fille et morte de faim ! »** Dis Aro à vitesse vampirique, je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulus qu'Isabella entende ça !

En même temps tout le monde connaît Aro il est un peu comment dire ah oui complètement cinglé !

Je pris la main d'Isabella et là fit descendre au cuisine, elle s'assit sur une chaise.

**« Que veut tu manger? Si tu n'as pas très faim, je peux te préparer un sandwich. » **Dis-je.

**« Un sandwich sera parfait » **Répondit-elle, 30 secondes plus tard le sandwich était prêt, elle croqua dedans, comment font t-il pour mangé cet infâme chose. Rien que dis pensé me fais frissonner de dégoût. Isabella due remarquer mon air de dégoût car elle se mit à rire.

**« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? Au petite et tendre humaine. » **Demandais-je, elle leva un sourcil et continue de rire. Elle se fiche de moi ma parole !

« **Toi, ton air de dégoût, à croire que les vampires ont beaucoup de point faible.»** Ricana-t-elle. Elle finit le sandwich. Je l'embrassai, cette humaine va me faire devenir cinglé, comme Aro quand il a rencontrer Sulpicia. Elle ne me repoussa pas, à mon plus grand des plaisirs.

**« Caïus... Peut...Plus... Respirer. » **Gémit-elle contre ma bouche. Je la relâcha mais fis balader ma bouche sur son beau visage. Je sentis son cœur accélérer, et souris, ravie de l'effet que je lui faisais subir. Je me reculai en l'admirant, elle rougit légèrement.

**« Tu es belle. »** Lui dis-je . Cette fois-ci elle enfuit sa tête dans mon torse ce qui me fis rire.

**« Merci, »** Souffla-telle. Je la fis asseoir sur mes genoux et commençais à lui masser le cou et les épaules, elle gémit, satisfait de ce résultat je l'embrassai.

**« Tu aimes ? » **Demandais-je contre sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

**« J'en conclus que oui »** M'exclamais-je.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la fit monter dans ma chambre. Je la regardais tendrement. Et la fis s'allonger sur le lit. Elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose, luttant contre elle même sûrement par peur de me mettre en colère.

**« Mon amour, ne résiste pas, dis moi ce que tu souhaites, me faire savoir, ne crains rien, je me contrôle. » **La rassurais-je en lui caressant le bras. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, pour enfin avouer.

**« Caïus, si je t'ai traité de pervers, c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche de cette manière. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé, je suis désolée de t'avoir manqué de respect ainsi. » **Avoua-t-elle. Elle baissa les yeux. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toute pardonné. Quand tu seras un vampire tout sera beaucoup plus facile » **Lui-dis-je en lui caressant son doux visage. Son regard s'illumina, je me mis sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Je l'aidai à l'enlever. Quand elle me vis torse nu, elle sourit, et embrassa mon torse du bout des lèvres.

«**Caïus, je t'aime. »** S'exclama-t-elle le rouge au joue. Je ris ce quelle peut être mignonne. Je relevai sont visage pour aimanter son regard au mien.

**« Je ne veux pas voir de gêne, redis-le ! » **Dis-je en souriant bêtement. Elle me lança un regard noir, ce qui me fit rire car je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. Je m'assis à coté d'elle.

**« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » **Chantonna-t-elle, en me sautant au cou. Je ne tardai pas à l'embrasser, heureux d'être aimé, malgré mon caractère, et mes crime commis. Je remis ma chemise et me levai.

**« Où vas-tu ? » **Demanda-t-elle. Je lui pris la main pour la relever.

**« Voir ton père et ton oncle, et tu viens avec moi. » **répondis-je. Je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à courir en direction de la salle du trône. Quand on entra dans la salle, seul Marcus, Aro et Jane étaient présent. Marcus se leva et se dirigea vers nous à vitesse humaine, Isabella ayant mare de sa vitesse, courut de sa vitesse d'humaine lui sauta dessus le faisant tombé à terre. Il se mit à rire tout comme Aro.

**« Bonjour papa » **dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

**« Bonjour mon petit ange »** Répondit-il. Aro se leva à son tour. Marcus releva Isabella.

**« Comment va tu Bella » **Demanda Aro.

**« Très bien oncle Aro. » **Aro sourit, et fis un signe à Jane, elle s'avança et pris ma compagne dans ses bras.

**« Isabella, Jane t'emmène faire du shopping ».** Dis Aro.

**« A non non non, je veux pas y aller ! Caïus dis leurs que je ne veux pas y aller. » **Supplia-t-elle.

Jane fis la moue, et Marcus se mit à rire.

**« Allez petite sœur, on va bien s'amuser »** Dis Jane à Bella. Bella se colla à moi, voulant échapper à Jane qui c'était mise à rire devant l'expression de ma compagne.

**« Ma chère nièce, tu n'as pratiquement plus aucun vêtement, à moins que tu souhaites garder les chemises de Caïus sur toi, il vaut mieux t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements »** Sourit Aro. La voir porter mes chemises ne me dérange pas du tout.

**« J'aime bien les chemises de Caïus moi ! »** S'exclama-t-elle. Aro se mit à rire suivit de Marcus.

**« Ce n'est pas discutable, prépare toi, vous partez dans 2 heures » ** Répondit Aro. Isabella lui lança un regard noir ce qui me fit sourire, Jane quand à elle sautillait dans toute la salle, qui cette fois fit rire Bella.

**« Je vous déteste! » **Souffla Isabella, désespéré.

**« On y crois! » **Répondis-je amusé par son comportement. Je l'embrassai, voulant profiter un maximum de ces deux heures qu'il nous reste avant sa ''torture''.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! **

**Je remercie Bibi017 pour m'avoir corriger et aider. **

**_Une reviews fais toujours plaisir._**

**__A bientôt**

**Isa **


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7  
**

**Pdv: Isabella: **

36 minutes que Jane et moi étions dans sa voiture en direction de Milan, 36 minutes que je me rongeai les ongles, 36 minutes que je déteste Jane car elle a insisté pour m'emmener, 36 minutes que je me répète je HAIS le shopping.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivées dans un parking souterrain, ce fut quand Jane m'appela que je le remarquai.

**« Aller Bella, on a encore 5 magasins à faire. » **Me dit Jane après avoir vu 45 magasins défilaient .

Jane me fis essayer une robe bleu nuit longue en bustier, qui apparemment était magnifique sur moi.

**« Tu va voir Caïus va tomber raide quand il te verra dans cette robe. » **Rigola-t-elle. Je fis la moue. Pas très sûr dû résulta.

**« Mouais... On verra ça! »** Soupirais-je. Elle me tapota l'épaule et me sourit.

**« C'est tout vue très chère. »** Ricana-t-elle. Après 4 heures de shopping on rentra au château, on entra dans la salle du trône, j'étais exténué, quand Caïus me vit il m'enlaça et m'embrassa.

**« Comment c'était ? » **Demanda Caïus.

**« Une vrai torture. » **Soupirais-je. Il rit, et Jane fit la moue. Je baillai, fatigué par cette journée remplis.

**« Allez, allons nous coucher. » **Souffla tendrement Caïus. Il me mis contre son torse et partis en courant, il me posa au sol .Il enleva mes vêtement et me mis une nuisette bleu ciel. Il me repris dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit, il s'allongea au côté de moi. Je me pelotai dans ses bras en recherche d'affection.

**« Bonne nuit mon amour ! » **Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant.

**« Je t'aime »** Soufflais-je. Il sourit.

**« Je t'aime aussi »** me répondit-il, je m'endormis au son de sa voix.

**Pdv Caïus **

Elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je passai la nuit à la regarder et la serrer dans mes bras. Profitant de sa délicieuse odeur ainsi que de sa chaleur. Vers 10h30 je la secouai doucement pour la réveiller, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je l'embrassai tendrement, elle sourit ce qui me fit rire.

**« Aller debout marmotte. »** lui soufflais-je à l'oreille. Elle tapota ma tête sûrement pour me faire taire.

**« Chut...Je dort! »** Murmura-t-elle.

**« Il est temps de ce lever, mon amour! »** Lui dis-je suppliant.

**« Hum... »** Grogna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Je lui fis un grand sourire, elle grogna légèrement ce qui me fis penser à un chaton en colère, j'étouffai un rire à cette pensée. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle et commençai à la chatouiller, elle se mit à se débattre en riant.

**« Caïus arrête sa. Pitié. »** Supplia-t-elle. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, je m'arrêtai et me levai avec Isabella dans mes bras. Je la posa sur le sol comme une enfant et attendit qu'elle se lève, ce qu'elle fit à peine quelques secondes après que je l'ai lâché. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**« Je boude... »** Grommela-t-elle.

**« Mais bien sûr »** Souriais-je. Elle me fit un signe de la main avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, habillé d'une somptueuse robe bleu, courte en bustier.

**« Tu es magnifique. Tu boude toujours ? »** Demandais-je, mon fidèle sourire collé au visage.

**« Hum... Laisse moi réfléchir... Non ! » **Dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

J'emmenai Bella dans la chambre de Jane ne pouvant pas rester avec elle. Après l'avoir laissé avec Jane, je rejoins Aro dans son bureau pour discuter du cas Cullen. Je m'assis en face d'Aro et le regardai. Puis entamai la discussion.

**« Aro, les Cullen ont enfreint la première règle, une règle à respecter, nous nous devons de montrer l'exemple et de les punir, pour avoir violé le règlement. » **Dis-je durement

**« Caïus, pense à leurs potentielle, leurs dons, de plus Carlisle est un vieil ami, discutons-en, nous avons déjà puni le garçon. » ** Répliqua- Aro visiblement pas content.

**« Très bien, ** **je leur laisse le bénéfice du doute, mais attention je ne donne pas de deuxième chance, Aro si tu n'étais pas mon frère crois-moi ils seraient déjà tous mort. » **Répondis-je.

**« Merci, je sais que tu donnes rarement une deuxième chance, et je te remercie de leurs accorder. »** Me remercie Aro. Après cette discussion je partis en ville accompagné de Félix, et Démétri pour aller acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Isabella. Je revins au château seulement 4 heures après avoir trouvé le cadeau parfait pour ma compagne, pendant les 4 heures où nous étions en ville, Démétri et Félix avaient eux aussi trouvé un cadeau pour leur chère ''petite sœur''. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre je vis Jane jouait à ''barbie Bella''. Bella souffla un « aide moi », ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

**« Jane si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais récupérer ma compagne et puis de toute façon, tu devrais aller te nourrir. » **Lui dis-je, avant de mettre ma compagne sur mon dos et de partir en courant, direction la bibliothèque, je la posai au sol, et vis qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte.

**« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais lire de temps en temps. Tu pourras venir ici autant que tu veux, mais seulement avec mon autorisation. »** Lui expliquais-je. Elle hocha la tête et prit un livre, ''Orgueil et Préjugé '', j'imagine qu'elle aime bien ce livre, parce que je pense qu'elle à oublié ma présence, elle s'assit sur le divan, et commença à lire.

En ayant marre d'être tenue à distance d'elle, je la pris sur mes genoux, je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça, il y a de cela quelques semaines j'étais cruel, même avec les personnes de ma famille, mais depuis que ce petit ange est arrivé, j'ai changé mes habitudes, bien que je sois toujours comme avant. Mais bon, ma princesse ma dit qu'elle m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et que je n'avais pas besoin de changé pour elle. Maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans. Je ne peux plus vivre sans ma princesse, si jamais quelqu'un ose lui faire du mal, je le tuerai, le torturerai sans le moindre remords. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, je la transformerai, elle sera beaucoup plus forte, elle deviendra la reine, ma femme.

J'ai remarqué que les humains s'endorment facilement, comment j'ai remarqué ?! Facile, ma compagne venait de s'endormir en me soufflant un je t'aime, alors que la minute d'avant elle lisait tranquillement.

Je pris une photo d'elle dormant paisiblement, et l'envoya à Marcus, c'est pas parce qu'on a trois milles ans que l'on ne sais pas utiliser un téléphone portable.

Marcus entra dans la bibliothèque et vins s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**« Sa s'endort vite un humain, elle est tellement adorable quand elle dort. »** Souffla Marcus en caressant la joue de sa fille.

**« Je sais... Heureusement que je l'ai trouvé, depuis qu'elle est là je me sens enfin complet. » **Répondis-je. Je partis avec Marcus déposer Isabella dans mon lit pour qu'elle dorme correctement.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard,

J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Merci à Bibi017 pour la correction et pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année (en retard je sais)

Bisous

Isa


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Coucou les lecteurs ! **_

_**Alors pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser de manque de publication. Tout d'abord si je n'était plus présente sur mes fictions c'est tout d'abords parce que j'ai fais une péritonite. La plupart des gens ce font enlever l'appendicite quand celle si commence. Bah moi j'attends, jusqu'à que tout lache x) je n'étais pas présente aussi parce que j'étais tout simplement en vacance ( c'est français ce que je dis ?) Je compter mettre toute mes fictions à jour après les examens. Sauf que bah j'ai pas eu les examens mais j'ai eu la péritonite donc bah j'ai carrément pas pus écrire, ça ma tout simplement coupé l'imagination. Les seuls truc que j'aurais pus vous sortir.**_

_** C'est "L'infirmière me courra après, muni d'une seringue. En criant C'est l'heure de la piqure" Autrement dit bah j'ai rien pus écrire à part sa. Ne me prenez pas pour une folle c'est juste qu'en ce moment il est 1 heure du matin.  
**_

_**Je remercie Bibi017 pour la correction :) MErci pour les Review c'est un salaire bien agréable N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fictions qui seront normalement bientôt à jour.**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se trouve en bas :D **_

* * *

_**Pdv : Isabella **_

Je me réveillai vers huit heures, je remarquai que cette fois-ci j'étais seul dans la chambre.

Je pris le temps de m'étirer puis me levai.

**« Ahumm », **dis-je en m'étirant.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau chaude.

J'enlevai mes vêtements et entrai dans la baignoire pour me laver. Après trois quarts d'heures de relaxation je sortis de la baignoire, m'habillais et retournais dans la chambre.

Je passai la journée seul à lire dans la chambre. Vers midi Jane entra dans la chambre.

**« Bonjour Isabella, bien dormit ? », **demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je hochai la tête.

**« Hum Jane ? Je me demandais, pourquoi Caïus n'est pas venu de la journée ? »** Là questionnais-je

**« Il prépare quelque chose sûrement, ne t'inquiète pas il viendra te voir bientôt. Donc que veux-tu manger ? », **dit-elle. Je réfléchis un instant. Rien ne me conviendrait parfaitement.

**« Je n'ai pas faim... »,** répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

**« Isabella tu dois manger voyons », s**'exclama-t-elle. Je soufflai

**« Très bien ! Un sandwich fera l'affaire »** Soupirais-je

Elle hocha la tête et partit en direction de la cuisine. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, chargée d'un plateau, contenant une bouteille d'eau et le sandwich demandé. Je la remercie et elle sortit.

Après avoir finit de mangeai, je partis me brosser les dents.

Pour passer le temps, je pris un livre et m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Passage de temps_

Il était aux alentours de quatorze heures, et toujours aucun signe de Caïus.

_Mais où peut-il être ?_

Je décidai de partir à sa recherche. Je me levai mis ma veste et partis en direction de la salle du trône. .Plus je m'approchai de la chambre du trône et plus j'entendais des cris.

J'avançai de plus en plus vite. Dès que je fus devant la porte, je me retrouvai plaquai contre le mur.

Je relevai la tête, et aperçu Caïus visiblement en colère.

**« Es-tu folle ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer »,** grogna-t-il.

**« Je te chercher.. »,** soufflais-je.

**« Pourquoi ? »,** demanda-t-il brusquement. Je me mis à pleurer doucement..

**« Pour rien, ce n'est pas important. Je vais retourner dans la chambre »,** sanglotais-je doucement.

Il me lâcha et repartit.

Je courut jusqu'à notre chambre. Pris mon sac, et repartis en courant direction la sortie.

Dès que je franchis la porte, je me mis à pleurer fortement. Je pris un taxi.

Maintenant direction le centre commercial. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Après trente minutes de trajet le taxi me déposa devant le centre commercial. Je le payai, le remerciai et direction la première boutique.

Cent-cinquante euros plus tard et un nouveau sac, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans le parc d'as coter.

Vers 16 heures je décidai de rentrer.

Je passai la porte du château, passer devant mon père et mon compagnon comme si de rien n'était.

**« Isabella ! »,** hurla Caïus.

Je l'ignorai et montai dans la chambre. Je posai mes affaires et redescendis dans la cuisine prendre quelque chose à manger. Quand je voulus remonter je fus interpeller par mon père.

**« Il est très en colère »,** dit-il. Je le regardai et haussai les épaules.

**« Et alors ? »,** répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

**« Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir sans prévenir »,** soupira-t-il.

**« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis majeur, je fais ce qu'il me plaît. », **m'exclamais-je. Mon père s'approcha de moi doucement.

**« Ma chère fille, si tu tiens à pouvoir vivre sans être enfermé, je te conseille de ne pas jouer à sa avec Caïus »,** expliqua-t-il.

**« Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'aurait jamais dû me parler comme ça. », **soupirais-je. Je pris une pomme et remontai dans la chambre.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre. Je vis Caïus adossait contre la fenêtre. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était très en colère.

**« Isabella »**, dit-il.

**« Caïus »,** répondis-je. Il s'approcha et me regarda méchamment.

**« Plus jamais tu ne ferras ça. Je t'interdis de sortir comme ça. Je t'interdis de me manquer de respect. Je t'interdis de m'ignorer. Je t'interdis de me désobéir, et je t'interdis de t'approcher de la salle du trône sans mon autorisation. Suis-je clair »** Grogna-t-il. Mais il en a pas mare de grogner ? Surtout de grogner pour un rien ?

**« Caïus je t'aime. Mais là tu m'interdis de vivre tout simplement. Tout à l'heure quand je te cherchais, tu ma remballer, manquer de respect. Et tu veux que je te respecte ? »,** m'énervais-je. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi. Cette fois-ci, il était collé à moi.

**« Je suis désolé. Pourquoi me suis-je énervé ? Parce que tu as débarqué au moment où tout le monde se nourrissait. Et que n'importe qui, même moi pouvait perdre le contrôle. », **murmura-t-il.

Il alla s'asseoir, je le suivis et il me prit sur ses genoux.

**« Je m'excuse, Caïus.. Dans combien de temps serais-je transformé, », **questionnais-je pour changer de sujet. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie qu'il se remette en colère. Il me sourit, visiblement content que tout sois réglés.

**« Environ un mois, pas plus »,** répondit-il.

Dans un mois, je serais comme lui. Je n'aurais plus besoin de protection, je pourrais sortir n'importe quand. Du moins je l'espère. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion dans ma tête, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins.

**« Caïus , je besoin de prendre l'air, je te promets je ne sors pas du château, je vais juste dans les jardins »,** expliquais-je.

Il hocha la tête, et me laissa partir, après m'avoir informé qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard.

Dès que je trouvai le coin idéal, je m'allongeai sur un des nombreux bancs en bois.

Au-dessus de moi, les nuages défilaient.

_Celui-ci ressemble à une carotte._

Je fermai les yeux, et m'endormis bercé par le vent.

~~~~~~_**Passage de temps**_~~~~~~~~~~

Après m'être endormis, je me réveillai. J'ouvris un œil, puis le deuxième et m'étirai. J'ai le don de m'endormir n'importe où. Je regardai mon téléphone portable. _18H39 Il est tard._

Je tournai la tête à droite et aperçus Caïus.

**« Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ? »,** demandais-je.

**« Assez longtemps pour voir que tu parles toujours autant dans ton sommeil »,** taquina-t-il

Je lui fis une grimace et lui tirai la langue. Bon bah il est de meilleure humeur, c'est parfait.

Je me mis sur mes jambes, le rejoint, puis l'embrassai. Il se mit à ronronner, ce qui me fit rire.

**« On dirait un chaton »,** ricanais-je

Cette fois si ce fut à lui de me tirer la langue. Et il ose me dire qu'il a plus de trois mille ans ? Désolé mais j'opte plus pour seize ans maximum.

**« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi, à t'en vouloir. », **chuchotais-je. Ma tête reposait calmement contre son torse.

**« Parce que tu es ma compagne, et parce que tu m'aimes »,** sourit-il. Il m'embrassa doucement et tendrement.

On continua de regarder les nuages jusqu'à 19 heures. Vers 19h30 on prit la direction de la cuisine. Caïus me prépara du poisson . _Beurkkk. _Mieux vaut que je le mange sinon il va encore se mettre en colère.

Je pris un air dégoutter lorsque j'approchai le poisson de ma bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, je finis enfin ce qu'il m'avait préparé.

**« Isabella, je dois passer voir Aro, je reviens dans pas longtemps »,** m'apprit-il avant de partir en courant.

Je sortis de la cuisine, et m'engageai dans le couloir, direction la bibliothèque. Je montai les escaliers, il me restait juste quelques marches avant d'arriver en haut. Je marchai sur un de mes lacets et trébuchai. Je déboulai les escaliers et me cogner partout. Je sentis du sang couler de mon crâne et de ma jambe.

J'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais au bord de l'inconscience, je le sentais j'étais en train de partir.

**« Mon amour »,** entendis-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Bien ? Mauvais ? N'hésitez pas à tout me dire. REVIEW please :D **

**Donc je m'excuse encore du retard. Vraiment désolé si ce chapitre est un peu bizarre/ Mauvais je tenais vraiment à mettre à jour avant de partir en Espagne. **

**Donc pour vous prévenir. En Aout je serais de moins en moins présente, vu que je ne suis pas en france et que je fais un stage d'équitation fin aout.  
**

**J'essayerais d'écrire pendant ce temps mais ce n'est pas sur. A mon avis tout reprendra sont cour vers la rentrée. **

**Je voulais vous demandez ? Es-ce une bonne idée de crée un compte ou une page Facebook, Spécialement pour vous informer des mes avancés, des projet que je prévois ? Etc etc ? Si OUI dites le moi en commentaire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Pour plus d'information ( J'ai l'impression de faire de la pub) Rendez vous sur mon une review pour votre passage et vos impression :D  
**

**Encore merci à Bibi017 pour la correction et encore une fois n'hésitez à lire mes autres fictions.**

**Bisou et bonne nuit **

**Isa**


End file.
